


FBI: Guardian Unit

by orphan_account



Series: FBI: Guardian Unit [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death, Gayness, Gore, Language, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, also some bisexualness, but you know, graphic descriptions of gore/murder scenes, like really graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the four members of the Guardian Unit were expecting when Director Moon assigned a Medical Examiner to the team, it was definitely not a 20 year old albino kid who graduated medical school at 18. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) Basically an FBI AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Full Summary) The Guardian Unit was very unique. Unlike most FBI teams, all the Guardian members possess a certain skill set. It was very convenient. A profiler, a computer wiz, the brawn, and a leader all in one small group of four. The only thing they didn’t have was a Medical Examiner. Instead, they settled for the local coroners, and they liked it that way. Sure, it took longer, and sometimes they weren’t the most accurate, but the Guardians still managed to catch the bad guys most of the time. They didn’t need a medical examiner on the team! Unfortunately for them, that’s not what the Deputy Director, Manfred (Manny) Moon thinks. The Guardians didn’t really know what to expect, maybe some old creepy guy who smells like the corpses he cuts open for a living, but it definitely wasn’t a 20 year-old skinny kid with white hair and carefree attitude. Meet Jackson Overland Frost, the genius who graduated Medical School at 18 and has an IQ of 189. But high IQ’s and test scores have no effect on the maturity of the albino boy. In all honesty, he was Aster Bunnymund’s worst nightmare. He doesn’t want to spend a second near him.

     When the infamous Boogeyman, a serial killer who committed seemingly impossible murders resurfaces, The team realizes their new member may be the key to stopping him, and Aster finds himself closer to Jack than he ever would have thought. (HUMAN!JACKRABBIT!! I’m currently rating it T, but it might change.)

TITLE CREDIT TO ask-the-jack-frost!!!!! Go follow them!

 

Sorry if I get this FBI stuff wrong, I’m 15 and going on caffeinated Iced Tea. I’m trying.

 

\---line break---

Chapter One

Aster’s POV (is it still his POV if it’s in 3rd person? Yeah, I’m gonna say it is.)

 

Aster really didn’t want to wake up that morning. After finally catching the guy they were after for two months, his team members somehow managed to convince him to go out for celebratory drinks with them, and lets just say, he should have stopped after fifth beer. Of course, North challenged him, and things got out of hand. Tooth must have dragged him home, or something, because he couldn’t remember anything.

     But alas, his phone rang, much louder than he remembered it being. He groaned as he pried his eyes open, closing them again quickly at the throbbing headache. He blindly reached for his phone, slid his thumb across the screen and pressed it to his ear.

 

     “H-hello?” He mumbled, no doubt sounding exactly how he felt.

 

     “Bunny,” A high, chipper voice blared through the small speaker, causing him to pull the device away. “I know you probably feel like hell, but we’ve got a case, North says it’s big. You need to come in.”

    

“Tooth, can you keep it down a bit? I feel like my head was just used for boxing practice.”

 

     “Yeah, sorry, I’m just excited, the Medical Examiner is coming in today, and I’m really excited to meet him, oh, I’m just so excited!” Tooth’s voice raced, Aster almost didn’t catch what she said.

 

     “I can tell. You do realize you used the word ‘excited’ three times in that sentence?” He managed to stand, groaning as the room spun, before stumbling to his closet.

 

     “Sorry! I’m just so-”

 

     “Excited, yes, I know. Do you know anything about the Medical Examiner yet?” He grabbed some clothes quickly and sat down on the edge of his bed, smart enough not to attempt putting his pants on while standing.

 

     “Yeah, I heard he’s a genius, IQ of 189. Can you believe that, Bun? 189! He’s probably some wise old man who’s written a bunch of books on like, Cadavers or how to catch murderers and stuff! What do you think?”

 

     “I thought I told you to stop calling me Bun.”

 

     “Once a nickname, always a nickname, now what do you think he’ll be like?”

 

     “I think he’ll be some old creepy guy who smells like the corpses he cuts open for a living, and I bet he got beat up a lot in high school. Anyway, I’ll be there soon, see ya there.” Tooth was giggling at his response.

     “Okay! Hurry up! I wanna know why the case is so important!” She hung up, not allowing Aster to fit a quick ‘Okay’ in. Oh well. She probably got distracted by something. A bird maybe. Her brain worked about as fast as the computers she uses to track serial killers and hack human trafficking websites.

     Aster slowly stood back up and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the painkillers sitting on the counter and popped two in his mouth before filling a small cup with water and chugging it. He stared as his reflection, getting an idea of how bad he looked. Today was not gonna be a fun day. Dragging his feet as he walked out of his room, Aster pondered on whether or not he had time for breakfast. Something fast, maybe. Coffee, definitely. He started the coffee machine, thankful that Tooth set it up for him last night when he was probably passed out drunk. While he waited for the beverage, he sat down to put on his shoes.

     When he finally got to his car, he slipped on a pair of sunglasses to block out the offending light. It was then when he wondered, what will the new guy be like? He’s a genius, and works with dead people, that can’t be a good combination. Out of all of his choices, and he chooses to be a Medical Examiner? He’s gotta be some weirdo. But then again, Manny wouldn’t have hired him if he wasn’t capable, right? He thought about what this new member could be like the entire drive to work, occasionally honking at morons who shouldn’t have a license.

     Tooth was waiting for him at his usual parking spot, her small, heeled shoe tapping on the ground, loud echoes filling the parking garage. As soon as she caught sight of his car, she looked about ready to jump up and down in pure excitement. That woman needed to get out more instead of spending all of her time behind a computer screen. Aster pulled into his space, stopped the car, and stepped out, careful to avoid hitting Tooth with the door.

 

     “Aster! It’s about time you showed up! Everyone’s waiting for you!” She exclaimed with that mile-a-minute voice. Some find it annoying, but the other Guardians found it rather endearing. She reminded Aster of a little hummingbird.

 

     “Is the Medical Examiner here?” He couldn’t help but ask. He really needed to know what this guy was like. It was like an annoying itch he couldn’t reach.

 

     “No, North said he’ll meet with us when we get to the crime scene.”

 

     “That means someone’s dead, right? The new Medical Examiner meeting us there?”

 

     “Yeah, it does. But don’t let North know that you know it’s a murder, he loves his little surprises,” the petite woman whispered, despite the fact they were the only ones in the parking garage. “Now, let’s go! The others are waiting!”

 

\---line break---

 

     The minute Aster opened the door to the meeting room, he was hit by a blast of cold air. North always kept the temperature at about 16 degrees Celsius. {60 Fahrenheit for us Americans} Why the man felt the need to turn the room into a Winter Wonderland, he would probably never know.

 

     “Bunny, Tooth! I was beginning to think you would never show up!” The old Russian exclaimed, throwing the door open the rest of the way and ushering his two teammates into the freezing room.

 

     “Hi, Sandy,” Tooth called to the short, sleeping man sitting at the table. “Sandy? Sandy, wake up!” Sandy sleepily looked up and waved at her before his head hit the back of the chair again. While Sandy was mute, it wasn’t too difficult to communicate with him. What _did_ make it hard was the fact he was legally a dwarf and had a hard time getting anyone’s attention. All that aside, he sure made for one hell of a Profiler.

     “North, Tooth said this was a pretty big case?” Aster said, hoping to hurry through the meeting.

 

     “Ah, yes! Sit, sit. Tooth! Projector!” He exclaimed.

     “Already on it!” She clicked on the small remote and sat down. After a few seconds of booting up, the screen lit up with a rather gruesome sight. It took a moment for Aster to figure out it was a person. They were torn apart, as if a mountain lion got to them. This thought confused Aster.

 

     “North why are we investigating an animal attack?” He asked.

 

     “This is the fifth attack in the past month. The local police are starting to wonder if they really are animal attacks. Perfect case to meet our new Medical Examiner at. Now! Let’s pack up and get on the jet! It is only about three hours away!” North exclaimed, suddenly very excited.

     Aster walked out the door, following the others. _Why is everyone so excited to meet some guy who gets paid to put his hands inside a dead body? If anything I would dread meeting that kind of person._ His thoughts were interrupted by what felt like a cannon slamming into his back. It was North’s hand, patting his shoulder.

 

     “Don’t worry, Bunny! I’m sure the newbie will be great! Manny wouldn’t have chosen him if he wasn’t the best! Now hurry! We are meeting him at the scene! Don’t want to keep him waiting!”

 

     Part of Aster _did_ want to keep him waiting.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's gonna be an annoying kangaroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I dislocated my shoulder and it made it really hard to type. Anyway, finally! Second Chapter! I still feel like it's a bit short. If you want them to be longer, just message me! Thanks!!!

Chapter Two

 

(Aster’s POV)

(I’m probably gonna get medical stuff wrong as well)

 

     Three hours on a plane with a hangover is not the best way to start the day. At least it was the teams personal jet, so no screaming babies. By the time they landed and his feet hit sweet, sweet ground, he had ingested at least five painkillers. Although the only one on the jet was Advil, so it wasn’t too helpful. At least it was pretty cloudy, although the small amount of light that broke through the dark clouds seemed to be aimed at him.

     The SUV was already waiting for them, doors open. The four packed their bags into the back, before getting into the car, North driving, sandy in shotgun, and Aster and Tooth settled in the back. Although, Sandy probably was too short to sit in the back without a car-seat, let alone shotgun.

     It only took about 15 minutes to get to the scene. They were never hard to miss, what with all the crime tape and police cars. They stopped at the side of the road, bright yellow tape disappearing down the hill. The uneven sound of their doors slamming caught the attention of the sheriff, who had previously been talking to some kid with dark sunglasses and _unbelievably_ white hair. _I wonder how much bleach it took to get that shade._ Aster thought to himself as the sheriff moved to fill North in on a few things.

 

     “Oh, by the way, your Medical Examiner is here.” The sheriff said, pulling the Australian out of his thoughts. “He might be the smartest person I’ve ever met, and, honestly I’m kind of embarrassed. He knows like, everything. Go ahead and ask him any math question you like, or what day of the week it was or will be on any date, and he’ll get it right. I drove him here and the guy next to me had a calculator with him. Sometimes he was faster than that fucking thing! You guys’ll solve this in no time! Although, I still think it’s just a wild animal or something, I mean. . .” It wasn’t too long, however, before the kid snagged his attention again by making his way toward the group. _Oh HELL no._ There was no way Aster was gonna let some teenager dance around a murder scene. He shouldn’t have even been there in the first place.

 

     “Hey, kid, you need to leave. I don’t know why the sheriff even let you _in_ here, but you need to get on the other side of that yellow tape right now. How old are you anyways, 18? Shouldn’t you be in school?” Aster turned to the sheriff. “Where’s the Medical Examiner?” He asked. For the first time, the white-haired kid spoke up.

 

     “I _am_ the Medical Examiner.” He sounded like he had said it many times before, but Aster didn’t believe a word of it.

 

     “Yeah, okay,” Aster started “I’m about two seconds away from arresting you, so you need to leave now before-”

     “No no, that _is_ your Medical Examiner. I didn’t believe it at first either, but after 15 minutes in the car with him, that’s definitely the Medical Examiner.” The Sheriff butt in. Aster pretended not to be extremely embarrassed, and probably failed horribly, given the look on the younger ones face.

 

     “Jack Frost. I’m 20, by the way.” The kid said, smirking at Asters embarrassment. He turned to the Sheriff. “I need to see the body before it starts to rain, so can we hurry a bit?”

 

     “Yeah, just follow me down here. I’ll tell my guys to start packing up when you say.” The Sheriff said, already heading down the hill.

 

     “Hey, grumpy kangaroo, you need to come too, you know, ‘mister official FBI’ dude to take notes or whatever the hell you guys do.” Jack said, not even turning around. Aster got over his embarrassment _very_ quickly.

 

     “ _What_ did you call me?” He said, following them along the crime scene tape. “I am _not_ a kangaroo, mate.”

 

     “It was a joke, Grumpy-Gills. Hurry up, would you? It’s about to rain and I want to see the body where it was found before they send it to the local Coroners Office.”

 

     Finally, they arrived at the actual scene. Just like always, it was worse than the pictures.

 

     “Holy shit.” Was the first thing Frost had to say, although it wasn’t said in disgust or horror, but more as something to fill the uncomfortable silence.

 

     “Yeah,” The sheriff started. “Holy shit is right. A couple of druggies found it-“

 

     “Her.” Jack interrupted.

 

     “Uh, okay. Her. They found her about two in the morning when they came down here to deal, but they _insist_ they were hiking. They were obviously high off their ass, but-” He was interrupted again, this time by Aster.

 

     “Wait, how do you know it’s a girl? I can barely even tell it’s human.” He said in a weak attempt to one-up the boy in some way, but the look on Jacks face made Aster feel kind of stupid, despite the fact the kid was wearing sunglasses.

 

     “I know the body is female because the pelvis is exposed. Male and Female pelvises are different. I have no way of knowing her personal gender identity yet, but until we know more about her personal life, we’ll use female pronouns.” He said in a slightly exasperated tone. _No, please don’t be good at this job. I don’t want you sticking around._ Aster thought to himself. He knew he was being rude and childish, but something about Jack just made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact he couldn’t even legally drink yet performed autopsies on humans. Or, you know, it could have been something else. Like the fact he was wearing sunglasses despite the cloudy weather. _Oh, who am I kidding? I’m referring to the Medical Examiner, the person who removes human organs from dead bodies and picks at them with all kinds of medical stuff, as a kid! He’s 20 years old, for fucks sake! No sane teenager would make that kind of career choice._

 

     “Alright,” The sheriff said, breaking Aster from his thoughts. “I’ll head back up and tell my guys to start packing up and preparing to move the body. Just come on back up when you’re ready and I’ll send them down.” Jack didn’t reply, but simply stepped closer to the body. He glanced at Aster, before looking up at the clouds above.

 

     “Hey, Aussie, come here a minute.” He said. Aster reluctantly admitted to himself that he was slightly impressed by the fact that Jack hadn’t even known him for ten minutes, yet had already come up with three different nicknames. He glared as he stalked to Frosts’ side anyways.

 

     “What is it?” He asked gruffly, suddenly noticing how much taller he was than the kid. Good. He straightened up a bit more. Jack took off his sunglasses and held them out to Aster, before actually turning to look at him and pulling them back.

 

     “Wow, okay, if you’re trying to look intimidating I gotta say, I think it’s working. Yeah, you’re gonna need to take like, two steps back.” Aster stepped away, honestly unaware until Jack said anything how close he was. “Okay. Thank you. Now, unless I give you permission otherwise, you need to stay at least the distance away from me as you are now.” With that, he turned back to the body and held his sunglasses out again.

 

    “Why-why are you handing my your sunglasses?” Aster asked, picking the glasses out of his hand. Jack rolled his eyes, which Aster noticed were almost unrealistically blue.

 

     “Because you need them more than I do. I can tell you have a hangover.” He said. This just raised more questions.

 

     “How did you know I had a hangover? Not to mention, why were you wearing sunglasses anyway? Did you not notice how cloudy it is?” Jack gave him that look that made him feel like an idiot again.

 

     “I went to medical school. I may be 20, but I’m still a doctor. It isn’t hard to tell when someone has a hangover. And to answer your second question, I have Universal Vitiligo, so, instead of losing patches of pigment, my entire body was affected, including my hair and eyes. My eyes are light sensitive, which is why I was wearing the sunglasses. It’s getting pretty cloudy, so I figured you would need them more than me. Do you have _any more_ questions?” Aster shook his head. Honestly, he felt kind of bad. He just assumed he was one of those kids who bleaches their hair and does enough drugs to down an elephant. It turned out he had a rare skin condition. Not that he would actually admit it, though.

 

     “Good. We should head back up and tell them to pack up the body for transport. Are you gonna wear the sunglasses or sit there and look at them?” Jack said, already heading back up the hill. Aster glanced at the glasses in his hand before putting them on and followed Jack, the mangled woman disappearing behind the trees behind them.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

(Jack’s POV)

 

     Jack always got some sort of sick joy from flirting with assholes, and Aster Bunnymund was most definitely an asshole. At least, at the moment he was. Jack had to keep in mind that Aster had a very obvious, very nasty hangover. Speaking of, he could hear the man behind him, grumbling about the cold. Perfect FBI material.

     Jack finally caught sight of the other “Guardians”, which wasn’t hard given the fact one was practically seven feet tall and another was covered in bright colors. Said bright-color lady, Toothiana, (he really wasn’t one to make fun of names, given his added to appearance.) apparently saw him as well and started making her way toward him, pulling the other two with her.

 

     “So? What’d you find?” She asked, her voice a little too chipper. He heard Aster finally catch up.

 

     “Uh, the remains are female. I’m pretty sure the killer is human, definitely not an animal. It’s pretty obvious, actually. There were no actual wounds caused by teeth, just a _lot_ of stab-wounds from some sort of serrated knife. If the other bodies are like this one, the local coroner ought to be fired. I don’t even know how he was _hired_ if he was capable of this kind-“ Aster piped up, interrupting him. Jack turned around.

 

     “Wait, why didn’t you tell me about the stab wounds? That’s kind of important information.”

 

     “Well, you seemed pretty busy being an ass, and it looked like you were trying really hard to come up with your questions, so I didn’t want to interrupt your concentration. But, know you know! All’s well that ends well.” He turned back around, searching for the sheriff, but not before catching Toothiana smirking at Aster and mouthing ‘ _burn’._

     When Jack failed to find any sign of the man, he sighed and faced the others again.

 

     “He’s probably down with the body to make sure his guys don’t fuck something up. I should-“ once again, Jack was cut off, this time by a loud Russian accent. [I’m not writing out the accent, sorry]

 

     “Sheriff Pfiefer is a good cop. It will be fine. We need to head down to the station anyway. The car is this way, Jack, you can take shotgun.” Jack nearly failed to avoid giggling at the upset and, frankly, offended look Sanderson, the much, _much_ shorter man gave Nicholas, the much, _much_ larger man that made the offer.

     The five piled into the car, Jack having taken up the offer of shotgun, enjoying the some-what playful glares he was receiving from Sanderson in the rearview mirror. He wanted very badly to point his tongue out at the mans reflection, but given the fact Aster already saw him as an incompetent child, he figured that was _probably_ not the best idea. Not to mention the fact he had no idea how serious these people were. It could result in him having to find a new job. He did _not_ waste his teenage years in Medical School just to be chased out of the only fucking career he actually studied for. At least he knew some street magic. Only problem was his sensitivity to sunlight. Unless he went somewhere rainy. . . okay. He really needed to stop overthinking. _It always leads to worrying about stupid things that wont happen._ Luckily, Nicholas’ voice pulled him out of La-La Land.

 

     “Well, while we’re all in one place, names! None of us actually go by our “Official” names, such as “Agent ‘Last name here’”, unless, of course, it’s official business. Anyway, I’m North. The cranky Australian is Bunny,-”

 

     “I’m not cranky.”

 

     “Whatever you say. The one who looks like the personification of art is Tooth, and the small man who keeps glaring daggers at the both of us is Sandy. He’s mute, which means-”

 

       “Yeah, I know what it means. Medical School. Doctor.”

 

     “ Ah, right. Anyway, is there a nickname you would prefer?” Suddenly all eyes were on Jack. _Talk like an actual normal person, talk like an actual normal person._

 

     “Uh, just-just Jack. Jack is fine, I don’t really, um, care I guess.” _Nailed it._ He could practically hear Bunny thinking of something snarky.

 

     “I think ‘Frostbite’ would suit him more.” He snickered from the back. Suddenly Jack figured he could get by being a street magician.

 

     “Wow, how unbelievably original. I have _never,_ not even in High School, heard that one. You, sir, are a comic _genius._ I’d say we should go out for celebratory drinks, but A, that would be illegal for me, and B, I’m pretty sure you had enough yesterday to hold you off for a good two weeks.” The engine was the only sound in the car. Jack casually gazed out the window, masterfully hiding the overwhelming sense of _I fucked up. Shit._

He was in the middle of calculating which angle he would have to be at in order to jump out the car with minimal injury when he got a pretty good idea of how loud a gun is in closed quarters. By the time the ringing in his ears dies down, North was trying to contain his deafening laughter, and Tooth’s now-audible snickers attracted Bunny’s glare, causing her to laugh more.

     Jack stopped thinking about being a street magician.

 

{line break}

    

     Tooth seemed to get a _little_ too excited to see a computer. She actually squealed. _Squealed._ He himself, of course, got a little too excited when they told him the morgue was in the same building. Jack asked to see the bodies that were still there, and, just to spite the man, dragged Bunny with him.

 

     “Why do you keep making me go with you?” He asked, although he obviously already knew the answer. Jack answered anyway.

 

     “Because you’re an ass and I like annoying asses.” He suddenly realized that had two meanings, and both were true.

 

     “Wait,” Bunny must have realized as well. “Do you mean you enjoy the act of making asses annoyed, or are you attracted to asses that are annoying?” Wow, he can actually construct sentences. He’s a keeper.

 

     “Yes.” Might as well keep the flirting going. No point in stopping, really.

 

     “Uh, yes to the first one, or the second?” Bunny sounded uncomfortable. Good. Jack didn’t answer.

 

     He really shouldn’t have been surprised when the morgue was practically in the basement. Quite a few people seem to think along the lines of “I believe it’s creepy, therefore, it belongs in the basement.” An obnoxiously common mindset, really, and tended to be followed with “Medical Examiners are creepy, therefore, also belong in the basement.” Jack was used to comments on how he was on the road to becoming a psychopath and start murdering people. He learned early on to not explain to them that he couldn’t really _become_ a psychopath. Sociopath, maybe. _Maybe._

     The body was already set up, as was the second most recent. They were laid on two tables, side by side. Who ever set it up did a horrible job of it, really. The parts that had been separated from the bodies were just piled up on the chests. Now Jack would have to organize them to actually resemble a human being. Fun. He ignored Bunny’s sound of disgust as he grabbed his white coat that the officers had oh-so-thoughtfully thrown onto an empty table. Bunny snickered as he put it on.

 

     “You look like a kid that stole his dads clothes for Halloween. Really, a doctor’s coat? You’re gonna get blood all over that. Good luck trying to wash that out.” He was _really_ trying to insult him. How cute. He pulled some gloves on, walking between the two occupied tables.

 

     “Well, once again, I _am_ a doctor. The coat is kind of something that comes with being a physician. And I worked at a body farm when I was 19, I know how to get blood out of white clothing.” He started to organize the pieces of the older body. It didn’t take too long. As he moved to the most recent, Bunny finally found something to say.

 

     “Wait wait wait. . . what the fuck is a body farm?” Here we go. He never should have mentioned that. People always freak out and tend to assume it’s some sort of satanic deal.

 

     “Okay, a body farm is basically where people in the forensic pathology field can study how bodies decompose in different situations.” Woah, wait, he just saw something weird-

 

     “Wait,” _NO STOP I SAW SOMETHING-_ “so, it’s just a field filled with dead bodies? Where did you even get the bodies?” _TELL HIM TO STOP TALKING._

     “Yes, it’s a field filled with Cadavers, who are people who donate their body to science and study. Questions can wait, I just noticed something weird, hold up. . . I think I know how they died, but. . .” He checked again. This wasn’t good.

 

     “But. . .” Bunny tried to get him to continue.

 

     “Well, they both have hand-shaped bruises around their necks-”

 

     “Asphyxiation?”

 

      “Most likely but. . . you’re not gonna want to hear this. They were caused by two different hands.” Bunny stared at him for a bit longer than he found comfortable. His brain then decided that it must have meant he thought he was crazy and that now was a perfect time for a panic attack. “I-I know you’re probably thinking I have no idea what I’m doing, but-just-just come here. Look.” For a second he was worried the man was gonna call the others with a note of ‘this isn’t gonna work’ without even looking at the evidence, but he stepped towards the tables. Jack was starting to regret never going to that therapist when he was 15 and it was recommended.

 

      “I think I see it. . .” Bunny muttered, mostly to himself. Jack was suddenly very glad that the aussie noticed obvious things about as well as a child. That is to say, not very well.

 

      “Uh-yeah, see? This one,” Jack said, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as bad as he thought it was and pointing to the most recent victim. “this is bigger. Obviously caused by a man.”

 

      “So, you mean the other one is-”

 

     “A woman.” Bunny’s stare only made just about everything worse. “I-I mean, maybe, it could be anyone it’s just-just. . . it was definitely two different people.” He resigned himself to rearranging the autopsy tools, praying to every god out there that Bunny was too hungover to notice the brimming panic attack. The man pulled out his phone, and, for probably the first time in his life, he got his wish.

 

     “Hey, North. . . Yeah he said it was two people, tell the sheriff we need to get the other bodies from the funeral home. . . Of course to check to see if it’s a copycat! . . . alright, I’ll be up there in a minute. Tell Tooth to start searching for anything that could-just-just tell her to search for anything. . . okay, see you soon.” The phone disappeared back into his pocket before he started for the door. “Hey,” he stopped with his fingers around the handle. “Good job. Anything else will help. Just meet us upstairs when you find something.” With that, he made his way back to the others, leaving nothing to stop Jack’s panic attack. It wasn’t as bad as they used to be after. . . shit went down, but it still wasn’t fun. He pulled the gloves off and tossed them in the trash, sitting in one of the few chairs scattered around the room. He tried to focus on the ‘good job’, but it still took at least 15 minutes to calm himself down. When he was finally able to breathe normally, he pulled on a new pair of gloves and actually started to do what he had been training to do for a good five years. For the first time, he was getting paid to cut open dead bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I had a HORRENDOUS bout of crippling writers block. I even failed english because I couldn't write a poem! But, here it is! Finally! Any reviews, constructive criticism, anything! If you want to follow me on tumblr my url is the-ace-angel 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and dealing with my writers block!
> 
> TELL ME IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE LONGER, PLEASE!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, guys. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks to those who read it, and special thanks to those who are gonna stick with me!


End file.
